Casual Days
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and CM Punk are hanging out with their female friends. A day in the life of... lets see where it takes us.


Casual Days

Natalie stood in her gourmet home kitchen cooking up fresh spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. She loved to make her own fresh foods as opposed to buying stuff that was already made up in the store. She wasn't exactly what you would call a health nut, but she liked to know what was in her food when she ate it. She wore her casual black shorts and a black Shield shirt that said Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta on the back and around the shield it said Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns. She had shoulder length raven black hair that she wore in a pony tail with purple streaks. She had just put the water on to boil when she heard the guys come in. The first one around the corner into the kitchen was Seth Rollins. He had on black track pants and a black T Shirt with his two-toned half blonde and half black curly hair down the way she liked it. He smiled at her.

Seth : "Hey good looking. What's cooking?"

He kissed her on the cheek.

Natalie: "Your favorite spaghetti and garlic bread."

Seth: "It smells delicious. I'm gonna go change."

Natalie: "All right."

He runs to the back bedroom to change out of his clothes he was playing basket ball in. He decided to hop in the shower quickly and clean up. The other guys Roman and CM Punk were hanging out in the living room talking.

Roman: "So, what's up with Amy and Diamond?"

CM Punk: "Amy and Diamond are best girlfriends that grew up together. Diamond is like her sister. They mind as well be blood related. Why?"

Roman: "I'm just curious. Would she be cool with one of your boys dating her sister or asking her out?"

CM Punk: "That's up to Diamond. Amy is down with anything Diamond wants as long as it makes her happy. Hell, if she comes to her like a woman about anything it's cool."

Roman: "Well, I don't want your girl getting pissed because someone is checking her sister out."

CM Punk: "I think it would be different if she were her actual birth sister and if some loser idiot was picking up on her. Most of my friends she loves and trusts with her life. She thinks Dean is a little over dramatic, but don't we all."

Roman: "He is over dramatic. It's part of the Entertainment factor in this business. He's a suck ass actor just like the rest of us."

Dean: "A suck ass actor? Your gonna sit over here and talk shit about me. I'm sitting right here."

Roman: "You are. It's part of the business. We'd be in drama classes if we wanted to be better actors."

Dean: "You make a point. I'm trying to figure out why you have to holler like a grizzly bear before you throw someone."

Roman: "I do it because I can."

Amy comes into the living room where the guys are talking in her Shield shirt that says "Justice Isn't Free" on the back and Believe in the shield on the front. Her long red hair is up in a half pony tail and she's wearing jean shorts.

Amy: "Hey guys."

Roman: "Hey Amy."

Dean: "Hi."

CM Punk: "Hello beautiful."

He gets up and gives Amy a kiss. This prompts Dean to give them an "ewe" face.

Dean: "Dude, get a room."

Amy: "Don't hate."

Dean: "Who said I was hating? I don't want to watch you two make out in front of us all night. Now if I had someone, that would be a whole other subject."

Roman: "Awe, poor baby is jealous."

Dean: "Bite me, Roman."

Roman: "No thank you."

There's a knock on the door. Amy gets up to answer it and it's her friend Diamond. Also sporting a Shield shirt. Her's says Property of Roman Reigns on the front and the back said Serra Hotel India Echo Delta on it. She changed into her denim skinny jeans.

Amy: "Hey girl. I was wondering where you went."

Diamond: "I had to change my clothes. Those jean shorts weren't cutting it."

Roman: "I don't know. I was enjoying the view."

Diamond smiles flirtatiously at him. Her black hair had burgundy streaks in it.

Diamond: "I'm sorry to disappoint you by changing into my jeans, but it's getting a bit chilly out there for shorts."

Roman: "I'm not complaining one bit."

Diamond: "I see you got over wanting to punch Dean in the face."

Amy: "What? I was totally kidding when I said that I have no reason to punch him. Dean's growing on me as a person. He's actually hilarious outside of the ring dramatics."

Dean: "Thank you."

Amy: "You're welcome."

Seth sets up the PlayStation 3 and puts in Dead Island. He motions for Amy and Diamond to come play with them.

Amy: "How are we all supposed to play a one person game?"

Seth: "Easy. Everyone takes on a different mission. There's like a million different things to do. Besides shoot zombies of course."

Diamond: "Naturally."

She sits between Punk and Roman. Dean is on the small couch next to Amy and Seth is in the middle of the floor on a bean bag chair with his feet kicked up on the foot rest.

Amy: "I would hope your comfortable, Rollins. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Seth: "Trust me, I'm not about to hurt myself. It's been a long week."

CM Punk: "I'm surprised to see you outside of Cena gear."

Diamond: "I'm still a Cena supporter, Punk. Don't worry about me."

CM Punk: "Speaking of gear I have a new box of gear for everyone. It's in my car."

Dean: "I'll go get it."

CM Punk tosses him the keys and he goes out to the trunk of the car.

Amy: "I'm still not wearing the bright ass yellow shirt you gave me. I prefer the black GTS hoodie and the Knees to Faces shirt."

CM Punk: "That's fine. You don't have to wear the bright ass yellow shirt. I can excuse that."

He winks at her joking. He always gave Diamond crap about wearing Cena gear around a bunch of guy who claimed they didn't like Cena and called him "The Cena problem" truth is, they're actually best friends outside of the ring. Punk totally supported Cena and everything he did.


End file.
